Catching The Snitch
by Jujuba L
Summary: O que James diria se estivesse vivo no casamento do filho? .x. Feita para o CtS .x. RA, JL&HG


**Declaimer: **O universo de Harry Potter não é meu, mas a fic é. Feita para o projeto Catch The Snich, do fórum 6v, com o tema ''7 coisas que o James diria para o Harry no dia do casamento do filho'' e com a frase ''você tem bom gosto, meu filho *olha para os cabelos da Ginny'', escolhida pela Morgana Elvendork *-*.

* * *

><p><strong>Catching The Snitch<strong>

- Melhor? – Perguntou James com um semi-sorriso, acompanhando Harry com os olhos enquanto este saía do banheiro limpando a boca com a mão.

- Não. – Murmurou ele em resposta, esfregando o rosto pálido. Harry começou a andar nervosamente pelo quarto, então, ansioso demais para se sentar. – Merlin, e se ela desistir no último minuto? O que eu faço?

- Se joga no chão e finge que está tendo um ataque epiléptico. Não, brincadeira. – acrescentou James rapidamente ao ver Harry levantar os olhos para ele, curioso – É de Ginny que estamos falando, Harry. Ela não vai te largar no altar.

- Como você sabe?

- Por onde você andou ontem, garoto? – Riu-se o mais velho – Ginny quase pulou no pescoço da Fleur porque ela pediu guardanapos [i]salmão[/i] e eles vieram [i]bege[/i].

Harry recebeu aquela nova informação com um sorriso mínimo. Ginny sabia ser bem detalhista quando queria.

Olhou pela pequena janela d'A Toca para a multidão de convidados espalhados pelos jardins dos Weasley, todos esperando pela hora em que ele e Ginny se uniriam no sagrado matrimonio. Se perguntou o que pensariam se a noiva desaparecesse na hora da cerimônia e o noivo tivesse um ataque epiléptico no altar.

E, de repente, a cena lhe pareceu extremamente hilária.

- O que eu perdi? – Questionou James levantando uma sobrancelha.

- O que você... O que você... – Tentou inutilmente botar para fora, mas as palavras eram sempre abafadas pelas camadas seguintes da gargalhada histérica que abria caminho pela garganta de Harry. Aquele era o grande problema do nervosismo: ele quadruplicava a intensidade de qualquer sensação.

- Harry, você está bem? – O mais velho parecia realmente assustado agora, como se começasse a duvidar seriamente que a neurose tivesse derretido a sanidade do filho.

- Quase isso. – Respondeu, limpando as lágrimas dos olhos.

Uma batida ritmada soou pelo aposento e James se virou, respondendo um rápido _''entre''_.

- Harry, você já está pronto? – Lily Potter adentrou o quarto exibindo um elegante vestido de seda furta cor com sapatos de salto e um penteado formal no alto da cabeça. Estava cuidadosa maquiada e de suas orelhas pendiam pequenas argolas prateadas.

- Nossa, será que eu vou ter a honra de dançar com a mãe do noivo? – Perguntou James girando a mulher.

- Só se você fizer por merecer. – Provocou.

James sorriu maliciosamente e se inclinou para sussurrar algo no ouvido da ruiva.

- Ah, seu pervertido! – Exclamou ela, socando o braço do marido e arrancando-lhe altas risadas. Harry revirou os olhos. Seus pais sempre se comportaram como dois adolescentes em fase escolar. Lily lançou um último olhar de repreensão para o marido e se virou para o filho, analisando-o – Você não está pronto ainda?

- Estou sim.

- Não, não, não. Você esqueceu de arrumar o cabelo – Suspirou Lily correndo os dedos pelas mechas escuras do filho.

- Mas isso aí já é caso perdido, Lils. – Opinou James. Ela lhe respondeu com um olhar de censura.

- Não é não, eu vou abaixá-lo em um instante.

O mais velho se jogou preguiçosamente na cama.

- Há! Boa sorte para conseguir em cinco minutos o que eu estou tentando fazer a quarenta anos.

- E o senhor pode levantar já daí, senhor Potter, e jogar alguma coisa nesse cabelo para que ele fique apresentável.

- Ah, não, Lils, pra quê? Ninguém nunca nota.

- James, hoje você é _o pai do noivo_. As pessoas _vão_ notar se o seu cabelo estiver parecendo um ninho de mafagafos.¹

O homem suspirou dramaticamente e fugiu do olhar da esposa com a desculpa de ir procurar um pente (porque, é claro, o que estava em cima da cômoda não servia), deixando Lily e Harry sozinhos no quarto. Por um momento, o silêncio só foi preenchido com o som dos risos e das conversas dos convidados no andar de baixo.

- E então, nervoso? – Perguntou a mulher passando o pente distraidamente pela cabeça do filho.

- Muito. – Sussurrou tremulamente. Quando mais perto chegava da hora de descer, mais seu estômago parecia se agitar.

Lily soltou uma risadinha suave.

- Lembro até hoje do seu pai no nosso casamento. Acho que se não fosse por Padfoot, ele teria fugido gritando pela mãe.

- Eu estava pensando em fazer a mesma coisa hoje – Brincou Harry, fazendo a mãe sorrir.

- Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo – Respondeu com tranqüilidade, pousando o pente de volta na cômoda – Ok, eu desisto.

- Meu pai vai falar sobre isso por uma semana – Comentou Harry, virando-se para Lily. Ela suspirou.

- É, eu sei. – A ruiva se aproximou mais um passo e segurou o rosto do filho entre as mãos, beijando-lhe a testa – Pronto para descer?

Ele hesitou por um instante.

- Sim.

E, no fim, a noiva não desapareceu na hora da cerimônia nem noivo o teve um ataque epiléptico no altar.

**-X-**

- Ei, vocês dois, parabéns! – Cumprimentou Sirius abraçando o afilhado e Ginny ao mesmo tempo, quase desequilibrando a moça no processo. – Seja bem vinda à família, Sra. Potter.

- Obrigada, Sirius.

- Hey, Moony, vem cá! – Gritou, sinalizando para o lobisomem – E vocês dois – continuou, voltando-se para os noivos - tratem de não brigarem por bobagem e terem muitos filhos para acabar com a carência do Prongs de crianças que ainda não sabem limpar a própria bunda. – Brincou piscando o olho.

- Pode ficar tranquilo, Sirius – riu Harry, abraçando Remus.

- Prongs vai te matar se souber que você disse isso para o Harry – observou o lobisomem, abraçando Ginny.

- Bah, se Prongs tivesse me matado todas as vezes que prometeu, ele já teria esgotado todas as minhas próximas encarnações.

- Ei, Remus – chamou Harry – Você viu meus pais, por falar nisso?

- Da última vez que eu os vi eles estavam perto da mesa de bebidas. Eles devem vir aqui logo.

Não foi antes de meia hora que James e Lily passaram por eles. Àquela altura, Harry e Ginny já haviam cumprimentado mais da metade da festa e estavam conversando baixinho, com as cabeças juntas, totalmente alheios a qualquer outra coisa que acontecesse ao redor.

- Ah, finalmente – expressou James alto, assustando o casal – Nós passamos por umas quatrocentas pessoas para chegar aqui. Até parece que nós é que estamos casando, não é Lily?

- É normal as pessoas nos cumprimentarem, James – a ruiva voltou os olhos para o cabelo ainda bagunçado do marido e fechou a cara – Não que você se importe, é claro.

- É um caso perdido, Lils – Repetiu James com um sorriso travesso antes de se virar para cumprimentar Ginny. – Bem vinda à família, Gin.

- Obrigada, Sr. Potter.

O homem piscou-lhe um olho e esperou Lily terminar de sussurrar recomendações para Harry antes de se encaminhar até ele.

Os dois se abraçaram em silêncio. Apenas quando os dois se separaram, uma expressão séria muito pouco característica de James cobriu seu rosto.

- De todos os pomos que você já pegou, esse é com certeza o mais valioso. Não o deixe escapar nunca, Harry. – ele arriscou uma olhadela para Ginny e Lily, que riam baixinho, compartilhando o que James costumava chamar de ''segredinho de mulher''. Seus olhos correram pelas mechas idênticas da esposa e da nova nora e sorriu. – Você tem bom gosto, meu filho.

- Obrigado, pai. – Agradeceu Harry, retribuindo o sorriso.

Com um último tapinha no ombro do filho, James agarrou a mão da esposa e começou a se afastar com ela.

Harry se aproximou de Ginny e beijou sua testa gentilmente. Não, ele nunca a deixaria escapar.

* * *

><p>Mafagafos¹: Desculpe, não resisti, hahah.<p>

Sinceramente, eu não gostei muito. Mas tentei, né, HAHAH


End file.
